With the increasing production of shale gas and tight oils, the supply of light paraffins (e.g., C2-C8, especially C2-C5 paraffins) is increasing at an unprecedented rate in the North America region; a large fraction (up to 30%) of NGL, for example, is C4/C5 paraffins. At the same time, demand for C4/C5 molecules is decreasing due to a number of factors: 1) steam crackers switching feed from light naphtha to ethane; 2) shrinkage of gasoline pool in the North American market; and 3) a potential mandate for gasoline Reid Vapor Pressure (RVP) reduction. Although diluent use of C5s for heavy crude is predicted to grow somewhat, the supply of C4s/C5s is quickly outpacing demand and the imbalance will become worse with time. Profitable dispositions for ethane (e.g., cracking to make ethylene) and propane (e.g., dehydrogenation making propylene) exist. Upgrading C4/C5 paraffins to higher value and large volume products, while desirable, remains challenging. Conversion of C4/C5 paraffins to heavier hydrocarbon products such as kerojet, diesel fuels as well as lubricant basestocks would provide a large volume and higher value outlet to help alleviate the excess of light ends in the North American market; but there is no current commercial process directly converting light paraffins to heavier hydrocarbons such as these. Conventional upgrading practices first convert light paraffins to olefins via cracking or dehydrogenation, followed by olefin chemistries such as oligomerization or polymerization, alkylation, etc. to build higher molecular weight molecules. A number of technologies are known to convert light paraffins to aromatics such as BTX (benzene, toluene, and xylenes). Examples of such technologies include the Cyclar™ process developed by UOP and the M2-Foming developed by Mobil Oil Corporation.